Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./05
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział V-ty. Przy końcu wieczora, gdy panie odeszły do siebie i pozostaliśmy sami z doktorem Leete, ten ostatni zapytał mię, czy chcę już udać się na spoczynek, bo w takim razie łóżko moje już posłane; jeśli zaś wolę czuwać, to bardzoby mu było przyjemnie dotrzymać mi towarzystwa. — Jestem nocnym ptakiem... — dodał — lubię czuwać do późnej nocy, a prawdę powiedziawszy i nie schlebiając panu, powiem, że trudno sobie wystawić bardziej zajmującego towarzysza, jak pan. Nie często człowiekowi się zdarza gawędzić z ludźmi dziewiętnastego stulecia... W ciągu wieczora myślałem z pewnym strachem o chwili, w której przyjdzie mi zostać sam ze swemi myślami. W towarzystwie tych ludzi obcych, lecz tak przyjacielsko do mnie usposobionych, podtrzymany i ożywiony ich żywem zajęciem się mną, mogłem utrzymać swą umysłową równowagę, choć i to, w chwilach, gdy rozmowa się urywała, wrażenie błyskawiczne o świadomości strasznego mego położenia, gdy sam zostanę ze swemi myślami, wywoływało we mnie dreszcz chwilowy. Wiedziałem, że tej nocy oka nie zmrużę; a leżeć z otwartą źrenicą, pogrążony w myślach, wyznaję, że tego okropnie się bałem. Wyznałem to otwarcie doktorowi, który mi powiedział, że wcale się nie dziwi memu wrażeniu, lecz co się tyczy bezsenności, to mogę być spokojnym; gdy zechcę pójść spać, da mi on lekarstwo, które mi zapewni zdrowy sen do jutrzejszego rana. — A jutro obudzisz się pan z pewnością z wrażeniem pełnoprawnego obywatela teraźniejszego wieku... — Nim do tego dojdzie... — odrzekłem — chciałbym wiedzieć coś więcej o tym Bostonie, w którym się dziś znajduję. Mówiłeś mi pan, gdyśmy byli na górze, że chociaż wiek tylko upłynął od chwili, kiedym zasnął, więcej zmian zaszło podczas tych stu lat w położeniu ludzkości, niż w innych lat tysiąc. Patrząc na zmiany zaszłe w mieście, łatwo mi uwierzyć temu; chciałbym jednak coś bliżej o tem wiedzieć. By zrobić początek, zacznę od najważniejszego pytania: jak panowie rozwiązaliście kwestyję robotniczą? Była to prawdziwa zagadka sfinksa i sfinks ów w chwili, gdym zasypiał, zagrażał społeczeństwu zagład ą, jeśli tej zagadki nie rozwiąże. Warto było doprawdy zasnąć na sto lat, by się dowiedzieć o rzetelnem rozwiązaniu zagadki, jeśliście, panowie, na prawdę ją rozwiązali... — Ponieważ obecnie kwestyja robotnicza nie istnieje — odparł doktor Leete — i nie widzę możliwości, aby się zjawiła, możemy więc pochlebić sobie, żeśmy ją rozwiązali. Społeczeństwo zasłużyłoby doprawdy na to, aby być pożartem, gdyby nie potrafiło rozwiązać tak prostej zagadki. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie było tu wcale żadnej zagadki. Rozwój przemysłu przygotował rozwiązanie, którego przewrót dokonał. Społeczeństwo poddało się chętnie nowej zmianie, która była w interesie wszystkich... — Jedno zauważę... — odrzekłem — a mianowicie, że, gdym zasypiał, nie przewidywano podobnego przewrotu... — Zasnąłeś pan w roku 1887, czy tak?.. — Tak jest: 30-go maja 1887 roku... Mój towarzysz przypatrywał mi się przez jakiś czas ze zdziwieniem. Wreszcie zauważył: — Więc pan utrzymujesz, że za jego czasów nic przeczuwano kryzysu, do którego społeczeństwo wielkimi podążało kroki? Wierzę zupełnie, oczywista, słowom pana. Szczególne zaślepienie współczesnych panu ludzi, przeoczenie wszelkich zatrważających symptomatów, jest zjawiskiem, o którem wiele mówią nasi historycy. Lecz mało jest faktów w historyi, w które trudniejby nam było uwierzyć, jak w to zaślepienie; bo rzucając okiem wstecz, znajdujemy, za czasów pańskich, tyle symptomatów niemylnych, tyle wiernych wskazówek, które panowie na każdym kroku spotykaliście, a które zwiastowały rychły przewrót. Gdybyś pan zechciał naszkicować mi poglądy pańskie i współczesnych panu ludzi na jednym szczeblu rozwoju stojących, na stan społeczeństwa, oraz na cele, do których ono dążyć miało w 1887 r., mocnoby to mnie zajęło. Musieliście wszak, panowie, uznawać, że ciągłe nieporządki w przemyśle, ciągle powtarzające się bunty miejscowe, niezadowolenie w społeczeństwie z powodu nierówności klasowej i nędza większej części ludzkości zwiastowały zbliżająca się burzę... — Uznawaliśmy to w istocie — odrzekłem. — Czuliśmy, że społeczeństwo napróżno chce się oprzeć unoszącemu je potokowi; nie wiedzieliśmy tylko, czy rozbicie blizkie, lecz baliśmy się skał... — A jednak nie tak trudno było określić kierunek potoku — zauważył doktor Leete. — Gdybyście, panowie, chcieli tylko poważnie mu się przypatrzeć, to zauważylibyście, że nie na skały niósł on społeczeństwo, lecz na głębsze i bardziej rozległe wody... — O tom nic powiedzieć nie mogę... — odrzekłem. — Wiem tylko jedno: zanim popadłem w ów głęboki sen, widoki na przyszłość były takie, że gdybyś mi pan pokazał dziś z belwederu, zamiast owego pięknego miasta, stos ruin i pogorzelisko, wcalebyś mnie pan nie zadziwił... Doktor Leete słuchał mię z natężoną uwagą i kiwał głową w zamyśleniu, a gdy skończyłem mówić, odezwał się w te słowa: — To, co pan mówisz, będzie niezmiernie ważnym argumentem dla naszego historyka Storjota, któremu zarzucają przesadę, gdy opisuje ponurość waszej ery i straszny zamęt pojęć ówczesnych. Że peryjod przechodowy, jak ten, który przebywaliście, mógł wywołać rozdrażnienie, a nawet pewien niepokój, to rzecz naturalna; ale gdy się zważy, jak proste i logiczne były działające siły, to prędzej się przypuści, że u ludzi na ich widok budziła się nadzieja i wiara w przyszłość, aniżeli rozpacz i strach, o których pan mówisz.. — Z tem wszystkiem, nie opowiedziałeś mi pan dotąd, jaka drogą rozwiązano zagadkę... — zapytałem — a ciekaw jestem, jakim sposobem z tak okropnych mętów, w których grzęźliśmy wówczas, przeszliście panowie do peryjodu takiego spokoju i takiej pomyślności, jakich zdajecie się dziś używać?.. — Przepraszani, że przerwę... — rzekł mój towarzysz. — Czy palisz pan?.. Dopiero gdyśmy zapalili cygara, ciągnął on dalej: — Ponieważ jesteś pan bardziej usposobiony do rozmowy, niż do snu i ja tak samo, więc może najlepiej zrobię, gdy spróbuję nasz obecny system przemysłowy naszkicować panu tak, byś mógł jasno się w nim rozejrzyć. Za czasów pańskich, bostończycy słynęli ze swej manii do zadawania pytań, i ja pójdę za ich przykładem i dam panu jedno pytanie: czem głównie odznaczał się ruch robotniczy za czasów pana?.. — Rozumie się, że wielką ilością bezrobóć... — odpowiedziałem. — Ale co czyniło te bezrobocia tak wytrwałem!?.. — Pomoc, którą im niosły stowarzyszenia robotnicze... — Jakiż był cel tych stowarzyszeń?.. — Robotnicy utrzymywali, że potrzebują się organizować, by bronić swych praw wobec wielkich kompanij... — brzmiała moja odpowiedź. — Tak jest... — mówił dalej doktor Leete — organizacyja robotników i bezrobocia były tylko skutkiem tej niesłychanej koncentracyi kapitału, o której przed tem nie miano nawet pojęcia. Dawniej, handel i przemysł był prowadzony na małą skalę, przez drobnych przedsiębiorców, a wtedy robotnik był stosunkowo bardziej niezależny od swego pracodawcy. Co więcej: póki drobny kapitalik lub nowy pomysł wystarczały, by człowieka postawić na nogi, nieraz robotnik stawał się pracodawcą i przedział pomiędzy temi dwiema klasami nie bywał tak wyraźny i nieprzebyty. Związki robotnicze były naówczas zbyteczne, a o bezrobociach i mowy nie było. Lecz gdy nastąpiła era wielkich nagromadzeń kapitałów, wszystko się zmieniło. Pojedynczy robotnik, którego stosunkowo wysoce cenił drobny pracodawca, stał się bezsilnym i stracił swe znaczenie w oczach wielkich kompanij, a jednocześnie możność wzniesienia się do roli pracodawcy, znikła mu z oczu na zawsze. Potrzeba samoobrony pchnęła go na drogę stowarzyszania się ze swymi towarzyszami niedoli... Sprawozdania z owego czasu świadczą, że oburzenie przeciw koncentrującemu się kapitałowi rosło z dniem każdym. Wierzono, że kapitalizm groził społeczeństwu niewolą gorsza niż wszystkie znane dotychczas. Utrzymywano, że wielkie kompanije przygotowują dla robotników jarzmo bardziej poniżające, niż wszelkie jarzma, które dotąd przygniatały ludzi; a mianowicie niewole wobec bezdusznej maszyny, nieznającej litości. Spoglądając w przeszłość, nie dziwimy się tej ich rozpaczy, gdyż, w istocie, trudno sobie wystawić straszniejszy los, jak ten, któryby spotkał niższą klasę, gdyby pozwolono się rozwielmożnić tak dalece wielkim kompanijom i gdyby nastąpiła w swej pełni era tego absolutnego panowania wielkiego kapitału... Tymczasem, nie zwracając wcale uwagi na oburzenie i skargi, które wywoływał, kapitał coraz bardziej się monopolizował, coraz więcej rozszerzał swą sferę działania. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie koncentracyja kapitałów zjawiła się później, niż w Europie, w końcu XIX-go wieku, żadne przedsiębiorstwo przemysłowe nie mogło się udać jednostkom, chyba że miały w swem posiadaniu olbrzymie kapitały. Drobny przemysł, który się jeszcze niekiedy dawał spotykać, był tylko pozostałością minionej epoki i dogorywał powoli, nie przyciągając wcale kapitałów. Żył on jeszcze, ale krył się po norach, jak szczury i myszy, zawdzięczając swe życie jedynie temu, że przeszedł niespostrzeżony. Koleje żelazne były w ręku paru bogaczy, stojących na czele akcyjnych kompanij; toż samo miało miejsce z każdą gałęzią rękodzielnictwa i przemysłu. Te kompanije trzymały w ręku wszystko, zniżały płacę robotniczą, a nikt im się oprzeć nie zdołał — chyba, że wybuchło jakie bezrobocie, potężne swą siłą liczebną i energją strajkujących robotników. Wtedy wrzała walka, częstokroć kończąca się przegraną robotników, a wtedy tyranija kapitalistów jeszcze bardziej się wzmagała. W miastach wielkie magazyny pożerały wszystkich swych drobnych rywalów, małych kupców, którzy stokroć nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak służyć komisantami właśnie u tych, którzy byli przyczyną ich zguby. Kto posiadał drobny kapitalik, nie mogąc go użyć na żadne samodzielne przedsięwzięcie, wkładał swój wdowi grosz najczęściej w akcyje takiego wielkiego domu handlowego, w którym dla siebie szukał zajęcia i tym sposobem podwójnie się uzależniał... Pomimo rozpaczliwej opozycyi ludu, kapitał coraz bardziej się monopolizował w kilku rękach, co dowodzi, że musiały wchodzić w grę jakieś bardzo silne ekonomiczne przyczyny. Istotnie, jeśli zginęli mali kapitaliści ze swymi niezliczonymi, drobnymi interesikami, jeśli ustąpili miejsca wielkim, skoncentrowanym kapitałom, to dlatego, że należeli oni do czasów minionych, w których wszystko się robiło na małą skalę i nie mogli wcale zadość uczynić wymaganiom wieku pary, telegrafów i olbrzymich przedsięwziąć. Powrócić do dawnych czasów było niepodobna, a w dodatku powrót do dawnych niewygód nie uśmiechał się wcale nawet ofiarom wielkiego kapitału, które musiały przyznać, że jakkolwiek skoncentrowany kapitał gnębił je do najwyższego stopnia, z drugiej strony jednak ogromnie się przyczynił do rozwoju narodowego przemysłu, zaprowadził oszczędność pracy przez skoncentrowaną jej organizacyję i powiększył bogactwo krajowe do niesłychanego stopnia. Zapewne, że to wzbogacenie kraju wzbogacało głównie bogatych, czyniąc głębszą przepaść, która ich oddzielała od biednych; lecz, bądź co bądź, faktem było, że jako środek wytwarzania bogactw, kapitał tem więcej ich wytwarzał, im bardziej był skoncentrowany. Powrót do dawnego systemu z drobnym podziałem kapitału mógłby, co prawda powrócić większą równość w stanowiskach społecznych, a z nią i więcej godności osobistej oraz swobody, ale byłoby to kosztem ogólnego zubożenia i wstrzymania postępu materyjalnego. Czyż więc nie było sposobu korzystania z usług, które oddawał ludzkości potężny, wytwarzający bogactwa, skoncentrowany kapitał, bez uginania czoła przed bezczelną plutokracyją?.. Skoro ludzie poczęli zadawać sobie podobne pytania, natychmiast znaleźli na nie gotową odpowiedź. Dążność do prowadzenia interesów przez coraz większe, skoncentrowane kapitały, — dążność do monopolów, z którą tak rozpaczliwie choć tak napróżno walczono, okazała się wkońcu w swem właściwem świetle, to jest jako forma nowa, która potrzeba było użyć stosownie, by otworzyć złotą przyszłość dla ludzkości. Na początku ostatniego stulecia rewolucyja uświęciła nowy ustrój, konfiskując cały kapitał, jako własność narodową. Przemysł i handel kraju przestał już być narzędziem niewoli w rękach kompanij i syndykatów, a nawet jednostek nieodpowiedzialnych przed nikim, kierujących się jedynie swą fantazyją i żądzą zysku, natomiast powierzony on został jednemu tylko stowarzyszeniu, odpowiedzialnemu przed całym ludem, działającemu w interesie ogółu i na korzyść wszystkich. Cały zaś naród zorganizowany został jako jedno wielkie stowarzyszenie wytwórcze, w którem wszystkie oddzielne stowarzyszenia się zlewały. Tym sposobem naród cały został jedynym, olbrzymim kapitalistą, który pochłonął wszystkie oddzielne kapitały, — jedynym pracodawcą, posiadającym w swem ręku jedyny monopol, w którym się skoncentrowały i utonęły wszystkie uprzednie, drobne monopole, — monopol, z którego korzystają zarówno wszyscy obywatele kraju. Jednem słowem, obywatele stanów Zjednoczonych wzięli nareszcie w swe ręce kierownictwo swych interesów, organizując się dla zdobycia i utrzymania władzy ekonomicznej w podobny sposób, jak ongiś organizowali się dla zdobycia władzy politycznej. Spostrzeżono wreszcie (dziwna, że tak późno), iż sprawa najbliżej obchodząca ogół jest to handel i przemysł, bo na nich opiera się dobrobyt całego ludu, że zatem szaleństwem jest oddawać kierownictwo nimi ludziom prywatnym, wyzyskującym je na własną korzyść, tak samo, jak niegdyś szaleństwem było powierzać królom i szlachcie rządy polityczne. — Zmiana tak olbrzymia, jak ta, którą pan opisujesz, nie przeszła zapewne bez okropnych wstrząśnień i wielkiego krwi rozlewu?.. — zapytałem. — Kłamałbym, gdybym temu chciał zaprzeczyć... — odrzekł doktor Leete — nie obeszło się bez gwałtownej walki. Nie była ona jednak tak bezlitosną, jakby się panom wydawać mogło w dziewiętnastem stuleciu, kiedy najmniejsze częstokroć bezrobocie bywało powodem do krwi rozlewu. Wówczas rozwielmożniona burżuazyja wierzyła jeszcze w możność zatopienia we krwi myśli socyjalistycznej. Lecz powoli wzmagająca się solidarność międzynarodowa robotników, coraz to silniejsze i bardziej sprężyste organizacyje robotnicze, wreście zlanie się wszystkich organizacyj socyjalistycznych w jeden związek międzynarodowy przekonały burżazyję, iż nietylko marzyć niepodobna o zaniknieniu kierunku socyjalistycznego, ale nawet opierać mu się i walczyć z nim jest rzeczą bezowocną. Gdy wybiła wreszcie godzina walki, większość burżuazyi straciła była wiarę w możność zwycięstwa. Wystąpiła do boju tylko owa mniejszość, wierząca jeszcze „w swą broń i w swe pancerze“; większość zaś, czując swą słabość, wolała kapitulować w nadziei utargowania sobie lepszych warunków. Nowy zaś ustrój, powołując do siebie tych wszystkich, którzy mogli i chcieli oddawać usługi społeczeństwu, zabezpieczając, chorych i niezdolnych do pracy, jednem słowem rozpościerając opiekę nad każdym członkiem społeczeństwa rychło pogodził ze sobą dawnych swych wrogów.